


There goes my heart again

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 'Love is for children' is crap, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, Feelings come later, Flirting, Hot, Love, Natasha & Loki are electric together, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha is independent but that doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings, Romance, Smut, kind of an established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki & Natasha have been at it for a while now, and they show no signs of stopping, even if it means strings getting attached.Natasha is a hypocrite and the universe is there to prove that with a certain demigod who has already broken into her heart.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki sought her out in the club, and he watched her enter adorned in a black tight exotic little strapless cocktail dress that kept pulling up her thighs with every step she took. She made heads turn and the men in the club were drooling and continuously gawked at her.

Her dark red curls were fastened up in a bun, the simple hairstyle made her beautiful heart shaped face more revealed. He wanted to nibble her neck and create his marks there. Her full pouty pink lips were naked from lipstick, fresh and natural. Her lips were always soft and smooth against his own, it always made him devour her mouth more and what usually started as slow kissing turned into heated make out sessions and hot passionate sex.

This woman had jutted out curves, sweet hips that swayed erotically as she walked. Her round luscious ass was to worship. She was like an hourglass, with her small waist and wide hips. Her legs were beautiful and lithe. Every inch of her body was that of a goddess.

He smirked when she caught his gaze from the distant. She smiled faintly and turned, walking to his direction. She approached him with a smirk of her own. There was a major height difference between them. He had to bend his neck and turn his head down to her when she got closer. He smirked as he briefly stared down at her obviously large cleavage. She smelled of an intoxicating alluring perfume but he could always smell her natural spicey feminine scent that he'd always picked up from kissing her skin.

"I knew I'd find you here." She said, momentarily staring at the exotic dancers and the many sexy bare breasted women around the club. "This place...it suites you, Loki." She looked back up at him with that familiar glint in her green eyes.

"What is that supposed to imply?" He raised an eyebrow, taking a sip from his glass of whiskey.

Her smirk widened. "You like the fun, the thrill, the feeling..." Her husky voice dropped raspier, making the mood even more seductive.

"And what feeling do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes coolly, bringing his head down closer to hers. Watching as she trembled slightly. He smirked darkly.

"The feeling of having some slut beneath you." She said with a tone.

He let out a chuckle, watching her through narrowed eyes, stepping closer until her bosom was pressing against him. "Do you speak of yourself, Natasha?"

She raised her chin up, appearing unaffected by the smell of him. "Don't tell me I'm the only fuck-buddy in your life."

He grinned. "I don't think you understand how you're more than enough for me."

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow. "Then what are you doing here if so? If not searching for honey tits."

"A drink." He smirked, finishing the last of his whiskey before placing the emptied glass on the counter table. "Want one?"

"No thanks. If we're going to end up fucking tonight, I want to be sober."

He chuckled. "So you came here because you do miss me between your legs, isn't that so?"

She smirked. "Don't flatter yourself, mister."

"How can I when you're already doing the job for me."

"I can leave you to your sluts right now, Loki." She bit.

"You won't sleep at night if you do." He shot back.

"Oh I feel like it's the other way around. You'll be left unsatisfied no matter how many whores you go through and me? I can quick dial one of my many other fuck-buddies." She smoothly rasped, stroking his chest with her hand, before teasing him as she travelled her finger down his cheek. His head leaned closer. "We both know you want me more than I want you. It's always been like that," she dragged her upper lip down his lower lip, and pulled her head back before he could close his lips around hers. She bit her lip. "Loki." She said his name like a prayer, his arm snaking around her waist and pressing her deeper into him.

"You think too highly of yourself, darling." He softly growled, the carnal desire he had for her seeping through his voice.

"Yeah, baby?" She moaned.

"Look at you. Already so needy, and open for me." He snarled in her ear, making her shudder.

She snaked her hand down his pants and felt for his cock, making him grunt. "And you. Already so hard by just a touch." She rasped back, smirking slyly. "You'll never cure your need for me, will you. I saw the bulge in your pants the moment I caught you staring at me from a distant with that wet look in your eyes."

"Brat." He growled, grabbing her hand away from his groin. "You're not everything."

Natasha smirked, amused that she'd gotten under his skin. She climbed on her toes to lean up to his ear and whispered in her seductive husky voice, "We'll see about that after one week of not seeing me then, baby." She nibbled lightly on his ear before she stepped back, watching his arm drop from her waist and the dark lust on his scowling face. She winked, turned and walked away. She exaggerated her walk a little, as her hips swayed in their seductive way. Just to torment him a bit more.

'Until next time.' She murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha had just gone through a shower, now worn in a baggy black shirt that ended just above her knees. She was just pouring herself some orange juice in a glass when a hand snaked around her waist, making her gasp. She was pressed to the counter as she felt wet desperate kisses on her neck and that sweet spot between her neck and shoulder that made her giggle & pull away. 

Loki set his chin on her shoulder and held her close to him with his arms curled around her waist. She continued pouring juice in her glass and when it was filled, she put down the juice carton and smirked. "It hasn't been a week, now has it?"

He smirked back, before rasping softly in her ear, "I missed you."

"You're weak." She mocked.

He huffed. "I blame you. All your fault."

"My fault?" She sarcastically tilted her head, giving him a wide access to her neck to nibble on. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Yes." He growled against her neck, making hot kisses there to make love bites. She held his head behind her before turning her head to him, watching as he stared down at her pulpy plump lips desperately.

"You're insane." She said with a soft whisper, a gentle smile on her face.

He pressed her back further into him. "Because you're the drug, Natasha, and I'm the addict."

She smirked. "So you are weak."

"Mock me all you want, dear, but your reactions to my touches are the complete definition of weakness and desperation..." He hiked up her baggy shirt. He pressed his fingers underneath her panties and to her crotch, snaking one digit between her swollen lips and he smirked deviously when she released a soft moan. Her eyebrows creasing together in a desperate expression. "And you're so wet for me. So bare. So open." He slipped his finger into her depth and she tightened her hand around his wrist.

"Loki..." She said breathlessly, trying not to pant when he added two more digits and thrusted them in & out of her. "Don't...stop..." She couldn't breathe.

"And you call me weak." He rasped into her ear. "When look at you, begging me to make you mine."

"Shut up." She croaked out, hanging her head back onto his shoulder. He kissed her bare neck and bit down to make his marks as he always did. She mewled for him and he felt his cock throbbing against her ass. She felt it, which was why she grabbed his cock behind her but he wouldn't let her. This was about her. He snatched her hand away and held it. "No touching, little spider."

She gasped as he pumped his digits into her, loving every bit of the friction and sensation he gave her. And then, as if the universe was trying to get her back for something, the door of her apartment door knocked and it was Clint. " _Nat? Nat, are you in there?"_

"Dammit." She hissed, and whimpered when Loki ripped his fingers from her depths. She turned to him and leaned up on her toes, pulling him down to her, and kissed him deeply on his lips. The kissed lingered and she felt warmth envelop in her chest and all that she wanted to do was sink deeper into him. Their lips parted smoothly, and their foreheads stayed pressed against each other. 

" _Nat? I know you're in there! Your lights are still on, I can see that!_ "

She was going to kill Barton!

She sighed and made a short smirk, stepping back and watching the brief disappointment & disapproval on his face as she escaped his body warmth. "Until next time, Loki."

"And you..." He arrogantly smirked, stepping closer,  before he took her hand in his and kissed the back of her palm, "my lady." He winked. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Now get out."

 

What a dangerous affair they were having. It was fun honestly. But her point still stood. _Love is for children_. It was just sex between them.

 

She watched him fade before her eyes and felt something drop inside of her. She felt empty again, and cold, and alone.

It sucked.

 

" _Natasha! I swear to god I am going to break your door down!_ "

 

She grunted. "I'm coming, asshole!"


End file.
